


Loyality is two-way street

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV), Suits (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Brotherhood, Family Feels, M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Sometimes brothers fight





	1. Chapter 1

***

         _Потому что братья иногда ссорятся…_ Эту нехитрую истину я озвучил как-то на одном из собеседований, куда постоянно гонял меня отец, объясняя разницу между потаканием всем прихотям и правильным воспитанием… Патрик до хрипоты спорил с ним, обвиняя в двуличности, я встревал и по итогам еще и крайним оставался… Ничего не изменилось, разве что дверями теперь мой затейник хлопает сильнее и громче, пытаясь хоть так настоять на своем.

\- Ты не можешь забрать часть активов, это разобьет компанию, - стараюсь быть объективным, - а мы только-только начали вставать на ноги, еще не все долги погашены, даже при наличии Эрика в партнерах…

\- Ты взял его, не посоветовавшись со мной! – Патрик, внезапно осознавший себя взрослым, весьма забавное зрелище, - Мы должны быть на одной стороне, а выходит – ты все решаешь, просто ставя меня перед фактом.

\- Это прерогатива управляющего, - все еще развлекаясь, уточняю я, - хочешь побыть на моем месте хотя бы один день?

\- Знаешь, а это – неплохая идея, братец! – кивает тот, наконец, усаживаясь в кресло напротив, - Давай устроим дежурство по должности, разработаем расписание и…

\- Еще про вахты вспомни! Руководитель у компании должен быть один – тот, кто принимает окончательное решение! – отвечаю слегка раздраженным тоном, - Иначе все пойдет под хвост тому самому коту!

\- Ты мне по-прежнему не доверяешь… - Мелкий нехорошо улыбается, - считаешь ни на что неспособным!

\- Это не так и ты это знаешь! – поднимаюсь из-за стола, где полвечера занимаюсь тем, что свожу концы с концами в делах компании. Аудиторы сделали нам большую поблажку по выплате задолжностей по кредиту и налогам, но и для нее нужны финансы и их источники, неиссякаемые по-возможности.

\- Тебя пугает то, что я в любой момент могу потерять ко всему этому интерес и уйти! – заявляет мой младший брат, - это бесило отца…

\- О, не приплетай сюда его! – самоконтроль опасно трещит по швам, - ваши с отцом разборки были пустой тратой времени и вашим взаимным желанием – не уступать! А как ты выразился, братец мой, бесило его совсем не это – ты не приспособлен к жизни, не умеешь принимать взвешенных разумных решений, любишь риск…

\- Его всего любят!

\- … и совершенно не думаешь о последствиях! – не слушая, заканчиваю я, - Считая, что успеешь разобраться со всем, ты в итоге оставляешь кучу хлама, которая – удачно, если не погребает тебя под собой!

\- Ну… давай… - неожиданно тихо произносит Пат, с вызовом глядя на меня, - монолог в _его_ стиле… только самый весомые его аргумент ты позабыл… не стесняйся… а то я ведь слов не понимаю…

\- Пшел вон! – на выдохе произношу я, встречая его нахальный взгляд, - в свою комнату, живо!

\- Мне уже не пятнадцать лет, братец… - Патрик делает крошечный шажок вперед, оказываясь со мной практически нос к носу, - я ведь и сдачи дать могу…

\- Рискнешь попробовать? – с ощущением почти миновавшей _скорости принятия решения_ уточняю, - А духу хватит?

\- Патрик! Иди к себе! – Джасинда в режиме _строгая мамочка_ крайне опасна и лучше с ней не спорить. Патрик еще пару мгновений держит мой взгляд, и, усмехнувшись, покидает библиотеку. – Ты соображаешь, что делаешь? – обращается она уже ко мне, - Зачем ты его провоцируешь, ты же старше и, кажется, должен быть умнее…

\- Он меня завел, - оправдываюсь я, - ты знаешь, как хорошо у него это выходит.

\- Ты не реагировал так – раньше, - подвинув мне чашку с чаем, Джас присаживается на подлокотник, - что произошло?

\- Хороший вопрос…

 

         _Редко со мной это бывает – перечитываю одну и ту же строчку балансового отчета  компании, не фиксируясь на содержимом. Ошибка в расчеты закрасться просто не могла, я знаю нашего бухгалтера с детства – о его педантичности легенды ходят. Значит, треть от всех активов испарилась не просто так, право подписи есть еще у двоих…_

_\- Ты просил меня зайти, Гэйб, - Эрик без церемоний устраивается в кресле для посетителей, которых у нас почти не бывает, - вижу, финансовые отчеты до тебя дошли…_

_\- Да, и мне не нравится то, что я вижу, Эрик…_

_\- Сочувствую твоему разочарованию, - он вполне искренен, - но вы сами виноваты… слишком уж носитесь с ним._

_\- Ты хочешь сказать, что это – Патрик… - чуть приподняв документы со стола, качаю головой, - у него наглости на это не хватит… а вот у тебя…_

_\- Гэйб… - на удивление не раздражается тот, - ты можешь обвинить в растрате меня и таким образом сдыхаться от навязанного компаньона. Тебе так легче, не спорю, - он медлит, удерживая мой взгляд, -  но мы ведь не лгали друг другу, Кэп…_

_В раздражении отодвинув отчет, поднимаюсь, отходя к окну, - даже если это сделал он…_

_\- То разумеется из лучших побуждений и с кристально-честными намерениями, - Эрик останавливается рядом, - вот этим вы его все и испортили… Он уверен, что стоит ему распахнуть глаза пошире и все вокруг его пожалеют и ему посочувствуют._

_\- Отец был сторонником классических форм воспитания, - неожиданно для себя самого делюсь я, - в самой жесткой форме… - Эрик понимающе кивает, - Он не признавал слабостей и думал, что нам достаточно следовать его инструкциям, чтобы добиться того, для чего он нас готовил…_

_\- А Мелкий только и делал, что рвал шаблоны! – усмехается Эрик, вызывая и у меня улыбку, - Еще как! И всегда спорил с отцом на равных… Уйти пытался я…_

_\- Я помню… - задумчиво кивает тот, - то лето между курсами, ты пропал куда-то, а вернулся весь такой… другой…_

_\- Да, было дело, - не вдаваясь в ненужные подробности, тянусь за сигаретами, - Патрику пришлось отдуваться за двоих…_

_\- А ты теперь грехи замаливаешь…_

_\- Скорее, карму отрабатываю, - выдыхаю горький дым, - за все._

_\- Похвальное, но крайне бессмысленное занятие, - развернувшись вполоборота, Эрик ловит мой взгляд, - прежде всего, потому что жертвы портят тех, ради кого приносятся. Даже из любви к ближнему… - хлопнув меня по плечу, он договаривает вполне будничным тоном, - При таких финансах уболтать аудитора в второй раз у меня уже вряд ли выйдет… придется тебе, если не вытрясешь из своего Малыша нужную сумму._

 

\- И… - Джасинда меня перебивает, - деньги и правда позаимствовал Патрик? Он тебе это сам подтвердил?

\- Моя дорогая, тебе не оправдать обоих, - я прижимаю ее к себе, - в этом случае наш мальчик накосячил по-крупному…. Даже я не уверен, что знаю – с какой стороны приступать, чтобы все это разгрести…

\- Ты все равно не знаешь подробностей, ни ты, ни Эрик… - разумно напоминает мне жена, - поэтому с выводами я бы не торопилась.

\- Поговорю с ним утром, - неохотно иду на уступки, - пусть отоспится…

\- Дяди Патрика нигде нет… - констатирует дочь, - я была у него в комнате, там холодно из-за открытого окна.. Он улетел с Питером Пеном?

\- Ненадолго, дорогая, Питер вернет его нам в подарочной упаковке, - Сатин прыскает в кулачок, я ловлю обеспокоенный взгляд Джасинды, - Позвони Лоле… Мелкий засранец, скорее всего, отсиживается у нее!

 

 

 

         _Идиот! Кретин! Бестолочь!_ Какими еще эпитетами следует себя наградить, чтобы в который уже раз вдолбить себе в голову, что мне нельзя лезть в дела брата!  Возомнил себя Великим Комбинатором, делающим деньги из воздуха, а на деле – просрал корпоративные активы, и в попытке их вернуть сделал это еще раз… скачки и я – неудачное сочетание.

 

         _\- Патрик? Вы ведь – Патрик Адамс, да? – девица хипповатой наружности нагоняет меня в переходе, - Троян… паб, ваше выступление… Лола нас представила…- я совсем не помню ее, но все-таки киваю, благожелательно улыбаясь в ответ. – Тогда было здорово… - продолжает светскую беседу на эскалаторе метро она, - все еще играешь?_

_\- Уже нет, - неловко скрывая поврежденную руку в складках плаща, - перерос, наверное._

_\- Жаль… я думала позвать вас на открытие фотовыставки… Я работаю в выставочной галерее, у нас через неделю – премьера новой серии фоторабот…_

_\- Я могу поговорить с ребятами, - сдаюсь под таким натиском, - иногда я туда наведываюсь, по старой памяти._

_\- О, это будет просто чудесно! – она достает мобильный, диктуя номер, - перезвони… вот так, теперь ты у меня на крючке! Шучу! Серьезно, ты меня просто спас! Если все получится, вы даже сможете немного заработать! Созвонимся завтра?_

_\- Хорошо… - мне это уже не нравится, но я не умею отказывать в просьбах, - может, тогда сразу и перекусим, В нашем пабе неплохо кормят, при мне, во всяком случае, так и было._

_\- Без вопросов, - тут же соглашается она, - я и сама думала это предложить. Боже, какое счастье, что я тебя встретила!_

 

Да уж – счастье… просто подарок судьбы! Лох ушастый в единичном экземпляре! Самое время головой о стенку побиться, все равно она больше ни для чего не нужна! Я зол на себя, за собственную глупость и наивную веру в людей – как-то безоговорочно и сразу, не считая нужным даже просто из соображений логики проверить их слова…

 

         _\- Неплохая подборка… - моя недавняя знакомая с профессиональным интересом рассматривает фотографии, коими увешаны все стены в том самом пабе, где я выступал в последний раз почти год назад. – Чьи они? Кто автор снимков?_

_\- Завсегдатаи… в основном, - как мне кажется, удачно ухожу от прямого ответа я, - хозяин этого заведения с пониманием относится к творческим людям и их потребности в самовыражении. Ну и ему от этого прибыль._

_\- Это его работы, - раздается со стороны низкой сцены, - не слушайте его, он нагородит чепухи, чтобы вы больше не задавали неудобных вопросов… - закатываю глаза в ответ на неподдельное удивление нашей гостьи, - И кто будет в этом виноват, Бренд?_

_\- Не тот, кто спросил, - ухмыляется он, подходя, - не обращайте внимания на этого дурака, он ничего не смыслит в рекламе… Сандерс Брендон – для друзей просто Бренд._

_\- У вас интересная музыка, Просто Бренд, - Троян все еще рассматривает фотографии на стене, - я это еще в прошлый раз поняла, поэтому и попросила Патрика о встрече.. Но теперь вижу, что – все это было не просто так… - развернувшись, она вцепляется в меня, - Скажи, ты их еще кому-нибудь показывал?_

_\- Кому? Они здесь несколько лет копятся, я же – не профессионал, так… балуюсь с камерой в перерывах._

_\- Значит, я буду первой… - бормочет она, - послушай, именно такими работами я и занимаюсь для нашей выставки. Я  - ее куратор, значит, могу привести еще участников…_

_\- А мы-то здесь при чем? – невероятно туплю я, Бренд соображает быстрее, - Старик! Это шанс! Ты покончил с музыкой, но если вдруг все сложится удачно… ты не понимаешь, да? Девушка тебе предлагает взять твои работы и выставить в своей галерее… на продажу, так?_

_\- Если найдутся покупатели… но я уверена – что это расхватают в первые же дни! Соглашайся, Патрик, нужно выбрать – что выставить и оформить документы…_

_\- Я не знаю… - от всей этой скорости у меня голова идет кругом и очень хочется пойти к Гэйбу и все это выложить ему, чтобы он сказал – что дальше._

_\- Пат! Не будь кретином! – Бренд отводит меня в сторонку, - это редкая удача, что вдруг на тебя свалилась, упускать ее глупо! Что может случиться? В самом крайнем случае все работы привезут назад и ты снова их тут развесишь!_

 

Ну и  правда – что может случиться… Мои фотографии – не шедевры мировой живописи, чтобы на них покушались воры, с природными катаклизмами у нас как-то тихо, а процедура страховки включена в стандартный договор… Гэйб всегда говорит – _когда уверен, что все хорошо, перепроверь дважды, а то и трижды_. Моя способность косячить на ровном месте никуда не испарилась, как и мое _везение_ …

 

_\- Вундеркинд без диплома… - раздается как-то утром в трубке, - узнал?_

_\- Да, мистер Робертсон, - разгоняя сон рукой, отзываюсь я, - чем могу?_

_\- Жду тебя через двадцать минут, где обычно… Чековую книжку не забудь._

_Чертыхаясь сквозь зубы едва успеваю натянуть джинсы и толстовку, про завтрак даже не вспоминаю, а мой визави меня вряд ли накормит…_

_\- Я пришел… - усаживаюсь за его столик напротив, кивнув официантке за стойкой, - кофе, пожалуйста… Зачем звали?_

_\- Все за тем же… - с довольной улыбкой сытой акулы отвечает он, - у меня есть средства, их надо подчистить и перегнать дальше, твой процент на этот раз снизился вполовину…_

_\- Половина от ничего – это ноль, - напоминаю я, допивая кофе… и почему тут такие маленькие чашечки! – Вы должны нашей компании, потому что за такие махинации лишают лицензий!_

_\- Это не мои проблемы, сынок, - ухмыляется он, - у нас с тобой уговор, ты делаешь то, что я хочу…_

_\- Но я же вернул вам деньги! Не потратив и пенни! Вернул несколько часов спустя! – плохо себя контролирую, оттого почти кричу, - а вам – все мало!_

_\- Денег не бывает много или мало, малыш… - Мидас явно развлекается, глядя на мою истерику, - их просто всегда недостаточно. И делать их можно из воздуха, у меня – получается! А такие как ты – нужны именно для этого… кто-то же должен окунать вас мордой в грязь, чтобы злее были…_

_\- Вы… вы -  прорва!_

_\- Не отрицаю… - он подталкивает ко мне документы, - здесь все реквизиты, чтобы завтра до полудня деньги были на моем счету. И не смей их трогать, я знаю – о какой сумме речь… придет меньше…_

_\- Вы меня на куски порвете, - буднично повторяю я то, что он сказал мне в первый раз…_

_\- Я тебя сдам твоему брату… - широко улыбается он, - и полюбуюсь на то, как вы будете собачиться… То еще зрелище…_

_\- Прошу вас… - здесь я серьезен, - умоляю… я все сделаю так, как вам будет нужно…_

_\- Только не бросай меня в терновый куст, братец Лис, - смешным голосом произносит он, - поглядим, братец Кролик…_

 

Все это началось сразу после появления у нас компаньона и тех проблем с акциями… Гэйб пропал, я думал… был готов на все и заключил крайне невыгодную для себя сделку… продался в рабство. А теперь все это растет и множится, как снежный ком, и я абсолютно не представляю, с какой стороны подступиться, чтобы начать разгребать… И где взять такие лопаты…

 

_\- Тебе нужен свободный капитал, - выслушав мой крайне путанный и завуалированный рассказ, Бренд кивает в подтверждении своих слов, - не корпоративные активы вашей компании, а небольшая сумма на счету в банке, чтобы ты мог ею пользоваться. И счетом, кстати, тоже… Гнать суммы с оффшоров через счета компании – форменное безумие._

_\- Не вздумай кому-нибудь ляпнуть!_

_\- Кому? Мы не имеем дело с финансистами и Комитет по биржевым операциям нами точно не интересуется, мы же – консалтинговая компания, анализ ситуации и варианты решения проблем, - он отпивает пива, - и мой тебе профессиональный совет – расскажи все брату… или этому вашему новому компаньону. Ну хоть кому-нибудь! Ты наворотишь дел, я тебя знаю, Пат, твои мозги работают быстрее здравого смысла._

_\- Других вариантов нет?_

_\- Играешь на скачках? Могу подсказать верняк…_

_\- Не смешно!_

_\- А никто тут и не шутит – тебе нужны наличные, крупная сумма… - Бренд качает головой, - нет… крупная сумма, которая заинтересует твоего рабовладельца._

_\- Предлагаешь, чтобы я перекупил свой контракт? – я как-то плохо соображаю, - но сколько можно предложить Мидасу?_

_\- Один пенни…_

 

Заинтересовать… взять на слабо… подыграть на интерес. Есть много вариантов, чтобы поймать человека на крючок. Человека, а не Мидаса! У него какая-то своя особая чуйка, которая не дает ему ошибиться в выборе и предупреждает о грядущих ловушках. Возможно, он просто очень хорошо просчитывает ходы наперед.

 

_\- Хьюстон, у нас проблемы! – Троян возникает несколько дней спустя в виде телефонного звонка и договоренности встретиться в пабе вечером. – Нужен вступительный взнос, я совсем про него забыла!_

_\- Какой еще взнос? Это ведь благотворительная акция, ты же сама говорила?_

_\- Наша галерея работает с выручки, дорогой, и мы не можем себе позволить благотворительность в адрес тех, кого мы выставляем, - она качает головой, - основную сумму устроители и попечители уже выплатили, у нас с ними договор - авторы платят вступительный взнос на различные издержки. Мы ведь держим ваши произведения у себя…_

_\- Это не шедевры мирового искусства! – бубню я, она снова кивает, - Правильно, но ты же не хочешь потерять свои работы, некоторые из них невосстановимы. Вот за это ты и платишь._

_\- А если у меня нет денег?_

_\- Ну, дорогой… - Троян кажется искренне расстроенной, - найди где-нибудь, у тебя же есть семья, попроси у них. Или займи в банке… Придумай что-нибудь до пятницы! – она целует меня в щеку, прощаясь, оставляя меня в полном раздрае._

 

Если бы все сложилось чуточку иначе… я бы не спустил деньги компании на скачках и не воспользовался бы деньгами Мидаса, чтобы заткнуть слишком уж явные дыры… Хотя и это не помогло… Новичкам везет… это – сладкая ложь для тех, кто никогда не делал ставок. _Везет_ только букмекерам и владельцам тотализаторов, всем остальным _перепадает_ от случая к случаю, да и то – не всегда.

\- Так ты взял деньги компании? – выслушав мой сбивчивый и многословный рассказ, Лола уточняет, - Это уже не шутки, Пат, ты ведь понимаешь…

\- Понимаю! – огрызаюсь в ответ, - я все понимаю! И что подставляю брата и компанию под удар, и что все эти деньги Робертсона вполне могут быть от незаконных сделок, и что если вдруг к нему придут и спросят – он завалит нас, не задумываясь!

\- Но у тебя нет выхода…

\- Но у меня – нет выхода… - киваю я, - он крепко держит меня за… - обрываю себя на полуслове, отчетливо понимая, что едва не ляпнул пошлость, - в общем, не выдраться без серьезных потерь.  

\- А если все рассказать брату? – Лола вытирает руки полотенцем, вполглаза следя за закипающим чайником, - конечно, ты его боишься разочаровать…

\- Нет, боюсь подставлять… Ты ведь знаешь, он… меня оберегает… временами даже слишком.

\- Поэтому ты согласился на сделку с Робертсоном? Чтобы свою самостоятельность доказать?

\- Чтобы он не втянул Гэйба в грязную сделку, - отобрав у нее полотенце, начинаю вытирать тарелки, - он пригрозил, что сделает так, чтобы те деньги оказались на счете компании и оставили явный криминальный след. Гэйб столько убивался, чтобы все осталось на плаву… я просто не мог допустить…

\- Я понимаю, Пат… - она садится напротив, - но ведь сейчас все… примерно так и есть. Сколько раз ты уже отмывал для Мидаса деньги?

\- Это будет третий… и я ничего не имею с этого!

\- Ты же сам говоришь, что в его силах перевести на любой счет энную сумму и сказать, что так и было… тебе нужно, чтобы за счетами был присмотр, может, свяжешься с банком и попросишь предупреждать о любых переводах на твой счет?

\- Это отличная идея!

\- А заодно – позвони домой, чтобы там не волновались… - под ее укоризненным взглядом я теряюсь, - Лола, я…

\- Не хочешь звонить, я это сделаю! – я едва успеваю перехватить ее, - Не надо! Я не сказал, что ухожу…

\- Тем более, они должны знать, что с тобой ничего не случилось… – Лола выглядит немного смущенной, - по дороге сюда…

\- Иными словами – Джасинда давно звонила?

\- Примерно за час до твоего прихода, милый, - насмешливо уточняет подруга, - ты под колпаком!

\- Тотальный контроль в действии… - бурчу я, находя на быстром наборе номер брата.


	2. Chapter 2

***

         Утро явно не задалось… Мы – проспали, няня Луки заболела, Сатин опаздывала  на занятия…

\- Джас, выдохни! – останавливаю я ее бесконечное движение из спальни в кухню, а оттуда в детскую, - Собирайся и езжайте с Сатин, Лукой я займусь сам.

\- Но тебе же… А как же Патрик? – всплескивает руками она, - ты же собирался с ним поговорить!

\- Успею, никуда этот лоботряс не денется! А компанией для разнообразия пусть компаньон займется, а то – для чего мы его держим!

\- Папа, а дядя Патрик от Питера Пена привезет мне волшебной пыльцы? – Сатин вполне серьезна, - мне нужно уметь летать, тогда я буду сама добираться до школы.

\- Да, детка, это было бы просто превосходно и совсем-совсем безопасно, - я приседаю перед ней, - только вот дядя Патрик все еще не вернулся из Неверландии, поэтому сегодня пыльцы не будет точно. Согласишься поехать с мамой?

\- Ну… - дочь демонстративно задумывается, - наверное, да… нужно же за ней присмотреть.

\- Моя умница! – обнимаю ее, - Проследи, чтобы не очень торопилась на светофорах, за ней это водится, ты знаешь. – Сатин важно кивает, поверх ее головки ловлю смеющийся взгляд жены, - Что?

\- Ничего… нам уже пора, а если я тебе скажу – то мы никуда не поедем…

\- По-моему, миссис Адамс, вы меня пытаетесь соблазнить… - поднявшись, переключаю внимание на нее, - что не слишком умно, если учесть время и обстоятельства… - неся подобную чушь, приближаюсь к ней, останавливаясь рядом.

\- Не стоит начинать то, что не сможете закончить, мистер Адамс, - легко парирует она, обходя меня, - Сатин, детка, поторопись!

Лука капризничает из-за смены привычного ритма, да и нянька из меня – так себе, хотя я и очень стараюсь, поэтому осторожное ковыряние ключа в замке улавливаю не сразу. Усадив сына в детский стул, вытираю заляпанные его завтраком руки, распахиваю входную дверь.

\- Хорош! – обозрев едва стоящего на ногах Мелкого, резюмирую я, - И где же это ты, с позволения сказать, так накачался _сосранья_?

\- Можно я не буду отвечать… - невнятно произносит он, поднимая голову – разбитая губа, ссадина на лбу и уже здоровенный синяк на скуле, - по-моему, мне еще и челюсть вывихнули… - успеваю его подхватить и затащить в дом прежде, чем он отключается.

\- Чудненько! – уложив брата на диван, возвращаюсь к сыну, - видишь, Лука, вот так, как дядя Патрик, нельзя жить, иначе будешь любимым клиентом домашнего доктора… Доктор Борк? Да, это снова мы… не могли бы… да… понимаю… ждем… - отложив мобильный, забираю у Луки тарелки, - ну что, малыш, успеем отвезти тебя в детский сад?

 

         - Ты хоть кого-то запомнил? – начинаю нелегкий разговор с почти нейтральной темы, но и она явно не по душе Патрику. После визита доктора Борка он явно воспрял,  прямо цветок, что только что полили! – Не трогай! – останавливаю его руки, тянущиеся к свежим повязкам, - пусть хоть немного заживет! _За что-то или от кого-то?_ – напоминаю ему наш детский уговор…

 

         _\- Не хлюпай! Весь пол заляпаешь, а с дерева кровь не отмывается! – я дергаю брата за руку, - не умеешь драться, не стоит и начинать!_

_\- Я умею! – возражает он, выразительно размазывая кровь по лицу.  Присев, придирчиво осматриваю его на предмет повреждений, - Вижу! Нос не сломан… запрокинь голову… Запрокинь, кому говорю! Умеет он! Дома, на диване с подушками в качестве противников! Стой спокойно… - Патрик угрюмо сопит, пока я смываю кровь салфетками и  ими же затыкаю ему нос, - ты меня-то достать не можешь, даже если играть с тобой в поддавки. Тоже мне – гладиатор! За дело хоть или так, дурака валяли?_

_\- За дело… - гундосит он, я киваю, пока не уточняя подробностей – сам позже  расскажет, - Хорошо. Потому что лезть в драку можно за принципы или защищая кого-то, кто тебе небезразличен._

_\- Чтобы отомстить… - вытаскивая из носа затычки, бурчит он, - это тоже причина…_

_\- Достойная, не спорю, - отзываюсь я, ставя чайник, - только велика вероятность, что тебе навешают таких же люлей, что и тому, за кого ты пришел мстить. В твоем случае я в этом просто уверен!_

_\- Я умею драться, Гэйб! – почти в крик срывается он и в ответ на мой приглашающий жест наскакивает с грацией и резвостью щенка-переростка, принимаясь отчаянно пыхтеть и пихаться… Мне очень трудно не уронить его на пол и не скрутить прямо тут, на нашей кухне, в паре шагов от мойки, где только что сам же ему кровавые сопли подтирал. Сдерживаюсь, позволяя ему даже себя достать, но чем яростней он наседает, тем истеричнее и слабее удары и тем скорее он теряет концентрацию и присутствие духа. Завершающим аккордом нашей маленькой потасовки становятся его слезы…_

_\- Ладно, убедил… - приседаю радом, - кое-чему все-таки научился._

_\- Не надо меня жалеть! Ты прав, я – бездарь! – Патрик не скрываясь, вытирает злые слезы, - Ничего не умею!_

_\- Кулаки в ход пускать – не проблема, - сунув ему в руки новую порцию салфеток, дотягиваюсь до свистящего на плите чайника, - главное, знать – где и с кем это делать безопасно._

_\- Чтобы лишнего не прилетело?_

_\- Чтобы драка осталась всего лишь дракой в твоей биографии, а не вылилась в последствия, целиком и полностью испортившие твою жизнь, - тем же тоном, что когда-то отец говорил это мне, произношу я, глядя на насупленного братишку, - Если вдруг кирпич в рука окажется чуть тяжелее и нечаянно покалечит противника до смерти…_

_\- Это не причина, чтобы не постоять за себя или кого-то, кто слабее, - возражает Мелкий, - но я тебя услышал… Так что давай, научи меня драться без последствий._

_\- Во-первых, не рыдай как девчонка после каждого успешного удара, - я намеренно не церемонюсь с ним, - слезы тебе проблему решить не помогут. А вот злость, направленная в нужное русло – да… Потому что когда злишься – не паникуешь…  Иди сюда…_

 

\- Так – _За что-то или от кого-то?_ – снова спрашиваю я у спины Патрика, тот  показательно делает вид, что спит, повернувшись лицом к диванной спинке, - я же не отстану, Пат, ты знаешь…

\- Если я скажу, что это не твое дело, - невнятно бурчит братец, - то куда ты денешься!

\- Кто тебя отметелил, Патрик?

\- Это не твое дело!

\- Правда? Тогда может и о моем поговорим… - перехожу к сути, - о трети от общей суммы прибыли компании за последний месяц и о том, куда же это она испарилась?  Думаешь, это Эрик запустил руку в общий котел?

\- Это в его стиле, - неуверенно отзывается он, - тот еще скользкий тип, да?

\- Не знаю, Пат, - поддерживаю я его представление, - по молодости за ним этого не водилось и соперничал он всегда по-честному, без подстав.

\- Тогда… - сам не замечая, Патрик садится, подтянув колени к груди, явно увлекшись разговором,  - может кто-то из дирекции…

\- У них нет права подписи на финансовых документах компании, без нашей строчкой выше…- парирую я, - ты еще скажи, что у меня лунатизм и это я во сне…

\- Хорошо! Это был я! Доволен? – резковато отвечает брат, глядя с явным вызовом.

\- Нет… - для видимости пожимаю плечами, - и почему бы… Ты  распоряжаешься деньгами компании на свое усмотрение… а кстати – для чего тебе такая сумма?

\- Это неважно! – скривившись от боли, он все-таки встает, - Они мне понадобились срочно, взять больше было неоткуда и …

\- К чему такая срочность? Что за скорый, который никак не мог подождать? И почему - так? – я останавливаюсь перед ним, - Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе стоит только упомянуть о том, чего ты хочешь…

\- И все вдруг окажется передо мной на золотой тарелочке! – не скрывая сарказма, отзывается Пат, - Нет! Достало! Именно поэтому я – решил все сам, потому что я могу принимать такие решения!

\- Да кто ж тебе запрещает?! – я медленно закипаю, - можно подумать, я запер тебя в четырех стенах! Но ты же сам – сам вляпываешься в первое же дерьмо, которое находишь! Зачем тебе нужны были деньги – опять это ваша убогая группа? Так, Патрик?

\- Черт… а хорошая же отмазка была бы… - бормочет он под нос, пряча глаза, - Нет, мои фотографии… я отдал их в одну галерею на выставку, там попросили взнос за участие…

\- Величиной с эту вот сумму? – сую ему балансовый отчет нашей компании, - Это что же за галерея-то такая…

\- Нормальная! – тут же снова в бутылку лезет мой герой, - всем надо как-то жить, вот и они… зато помогают таким как я, пробиваться в этой жизни.

\- Таким как ты? Это каким же? – предвкушая неплохую хохмочку, устраиваюсь на диване

\- Талантливым…- весомо отвечает мой максималист, - Троян мне сказала, что моими работами заинтересовались и даже хотели купить…

\- Чудненько! Теперь ты планируешь зарабатывать на жизнь фотоаппаратом, я правильно понял?

\- Гэйб, я ничего не планирую… - как-то неожиданно сдувшись, Мелкий опускается рядом, - я не горжусь тем, как поступил и, безусловно, постараюсь вернуть деньги с первых же заработков…

\- Ты это о чем?

\- Я увольняюсь, Гэйб… - тихо отвечает он, - ты просил у меня год… он почти прошел… и я… это все не мое. Ты же знаешь... я могу притвориться… но на самом деле…

\- Нет, мой дорогой, никуда ты не денешься, - я включаю _большого брата_ , - хотя бы до того момента, пока не вернешь всю сумму, изъятую из оборота компании, целиком – заметь и так и быть, без процентов сверху. О каких вообще заработках в твоем случае может идти речь!

\- Вот! – взвивается мой младший брат, - Вот оно! Ты стал как отец! По-прежнему держишь меня за щенка!

\- Ты постоянно даешь к этому повод! – я тоже теряю терпение, - даже сейчас!

\- Я хочу заниматься тем, к чему у меня лежит душа, что в этом плохого?!

\- Ничего! – перебиваю я, - до тех пор, пока это твое дурацкое хобби не портит всю жизнь! – удерживаю запястье его поврежденной руки перед ним, - Патрик, послушай меня!

\- Хватит! – обрывает он, - наслушался так, что с души воротит! Да, я – растратчик и эгоист! Да, я не ценю того, что ты делаешь для меня. Да, я сначала делаю, а потом думаю – как и чем это разгребать! – остановившись совсем близко, он произносит, - Но я хотя бы не буду жалеть о том, на что так и не решился! – застыв, я киплю внутри, ощущение – что крышечку вот-вот сорвет… мой нахальный братец смеривает меня, по его мнению презрительным взглядом, и огибая по кривой, выходит из комнаты, все еще держась за ребра, отчего эффект получает несколько смазанным.

Закрыв глаза и выдохнув, возвращаюсь на кухню – нам обоим нужна передышка, чтобы переварить то, что прозвучало… _братья иногда ссорятся_ – это неоспоримый факт… Мобильник тренькает сообщениями, бегло просматриваю и с каждым новым – лишь сильнее злюсь…

\- Ты играл на скачках?! – останавливаюсь на пороге его комнаты, в некотором недоумении обозревая беспорядок, что он развел за те пятнадцать минут, что был здесь, - что ты делаешь, позволь спросить…

\- Ухожу, - Пат лаконичен, методично передвигаясь от шкафа к кровати, на которой стоит полупустая спортивная сумка, - и ответ на твой первый вопрос – да, играл. Проигрался в пух и прах, остался должен… - он переводит взгляд на меня, - до сих пор, как видишь.

\- Ты… - от его наглости я просто теряюсь, - у тебя с головой все в порядке или ты ею где-то приложился, так что мозг ушиб?!  Скачки?! Да ты нахрен обнаглел!

\- В тот момент мне это показалось разумной альтернативой, - с убийственной честностью отвечает он, закрывая молнию и вешая сумку на плечо, - другие варианты были хуже.

\- Да неужели! – перекрывая ему путь, усмехаюсь, - и куда ты собрался, в таком случае?

\- Найду, где перекантоваться пару дней, - все с той же спокойно решимостью приговоренного отзывается Мелкий, - не беспокойся, со мной ничего не случится.

\- Да, я вижу… Поставь сумку и ложись в постель, доктор Борк сказал, что…

\- Пропусти, Гэйб… - тихо произносит он, - я не шучу… - в меня тоже будто что-то вселяется, сделав пару шагов назад, освобождаю проем, но когда он проходит мимо, успеваю ухватить его за локоть, заставляя развернуться, лишь за тем, чтобы услышать брошенное в лицо… - Не лезь в мою жизнь!

Демонстративно опустив руки и даже спрятав их в карманы, делаю шаг назад, - Бегать от самого себя, Пат, последнее дело… и всегда проигрышное всухую… - братец, не отвечая, выскакивает за дверь, громко хлопнув ею напоследок…

 

         - Что за странные сообщения и откуда вообще у тебя эта информация? – несколько часов телефонных переговоров и бокалов виски спустя, я все равно досадую на себя, что так и не смог его охолонить – а раньше удавалось!

\- Гэйб… - Эрик только разводит руками с выражением _ну прошу…_ чем крайне меня бесит и прекрасно об этом знает, - нашего малыша надо спасать и немедля, а то он наворотит что-нибудь похлеще ставок на лошадок…

\- _Нашего?_ – язвительно уточняю я, - и с каких это пор вдруг…

\- Ой, да ладно тебе! Может хватит строить из меня чудовище, испортившее тебе детство! – Эрик с удобством, которого не бывает в офисе, разваливается в кресле, - Здоровое соперничество отлично стимулирует и умственный процесс в том числе, так что – не стоит благодарности!

\- Ладно, Зигмунд Фрейд, давай к делу, - сажусь напротив, - куда он влип?

\- В Мидаса… с тех самых пор, как тот ссудил его деньгами, - напоминает Эрик, - когда ты пропал…

\- На что он подцепил его – на _слабо_ или _честное слово_? – с плохо скрываемым недовольством перебиваю его.

\- Похоже, что на все и сразу, - он легко пожимает плечами, - банальная ловушка для таких новичков, как наш малыш и вот он уже бьется в силках, как кролик, под громкий лай гончих…

\- Кончай, а! – поморщившись, залпом допиваю скотч, - Он же должен был вернуть деньги…

\- А он и вернул, только Робертсон их назад не взял просто так, сошлись на том, что Патрик останется у него в должниках, а долго у Мидаса в должниках нахаляву не проходишь, нам ли не знать, да, Гэйб?

\- Что он у него попросил, ты в курсе?

\- Представь себе… и мне это совсем не по душе – через счета компании раз в два-три месяца перегоняются деньги на оффшорный счет и обратно…

\- Отмывкой, значит, занимаемся… - мне почти все равно, - а хоть какую-то выгоду он из этого извлекает?

\- Это вряд ли, с Мидасом-то, - усмехается Эрик, - к чести Патрика стоит сказать, что он пытался выбраться и ему даже удалось, почти…

\- Ставки… - я связываю вполне очевидные факты, - он предложил ему сделку – верняк в обмен на свою свободу? Идиот! Лошади – не карты, их не просчитаешь!

\- Проиграл ставку, пытался отыграться, увяз по уши, прикрылся частью тех денег, что были приготовлены для очередного перевода…

\- Дыры пришлось латать – нашими средствами, - закрыв глаза, пытаюсь мыслить здраво, - тогда ясно его нежелание быть здесь – парни  букеров крайне недружелюбные личности.

\- И что будем делать, Кэп? – негромко интересуется Эрик, - Патрик встрял по-полной, это уже не шутки.

\- Откуда ты все так подробно знаешь?

\- По счастью, мы состоим в одном клубе с его дружком из группы – Сандерсом Брендоном, который очень любит хорошие ужины и должен мне не один проигрыш в пулл.

\- Ясно, - ничего, к чертям, не ясно, но Эрику об этом лучше не знать! – Давай так, ты еще раз поужинай со своим источником, а я пока братцу вправлю мозги, встретимся в офисе.

\- Хорошо, выкупим нашего малыша из рабства… - смеется Эрик…

 

 

 

         - Не лезь в мою жизнь!  - слова сами срываются с губ, мозг работает в автономном режиме, а в голове только и звучит недавний телефонный разговор, заставивший меня  выкатить такое любимому брату в лицо… Я не горжусь тем, на что решился, но вмешивать его снова, чтобы разгребал мои косяки, мне невыносимо!  Поэтому я так и не сказал Гэйбу всей правды…

 

         _\- Давайте заключим сделку, - не глядя, кладу между нами монету в один пенни, - и если я выиграю, мы будем квиты и разойдемся по-хорошему._

_\- Ты предлагаешь мне… - Робертсон смеется от души, - забавный ты все-таки паренек…_

_\- Спасибо, - киваю я, - но думаю, мы оба знаем, что я в силах дать вам то, что вы оцените по достоинству… то, что вас удовлетворит, наконец…_

_\- Думаешь – знаешь меня? – язвит тот_

_\- Да, - отвечаю быстро, не задумываясь, - за глаза в Сити вас зовут Мидасом… но вы это знаете и вас это устраивает. У вас все есть, вы ни в чем не нуждаетесь… кроме одного – вы подыхаете с тоски! Отсюда все эти сделки, отмывка криминальных средств, заигрывание со мной и мне подобными… вы ищете риск, хотя бы минимальный, чтобы почувствовать забытый вкус к жизни._

_\- Хочешь сказать – можешь меня в этом плане удивить?_

_\- Могу попробовать… - я медленно выдыхаю, - если у меня получится…_

_\- Я тебя отпущу, - усмехается он, - на все четыре стороны…_

 

Только вот все обернулось совсем не так, как я рассчитывал… и вовсе не потому что – не угодил, как раз наоборот… все было слишком хорошо, чтобы прекращать. Суть нашей сделки сводилась к тому, что я передаю Робертсону право принимать решения вместо меня в любой ситуации в моей жизни – будь то ставка на скачках, изымание денег со счетов нашей  компании  или участие в фотовыставке… решаю не я. И Мидас не просто принял правила игры, он вошел во вкус, а я совершенно незаметно превратился в марионетку в руках жестокого кукловода…  Мобильный бренькает сообщением от него – _уходи из дома с вещами, прямо сейчас_ – спустя пять минут после нелегкого разговора с Гэйбом. Я вообще терпеть не могу ссориться с братом, мне это причиняет почти физическую боль, да и жизнь в такие моменты летит под откос, словно это – дурной знак, но я не могу ослушаться, таков уговор, иначе я проиграю.

\- Свяжись с букером и назначь встречу, - стоит мне отойти от дома, как телефон звонит и Робертсон выдает новые инструкции, - скажи, что тебе есть чем заплатить.

\- Но мне нечем! – я останавливаюсь прямо посреди улицы, - или… вам доставляет удовольствие наблюдать, как меня бьют?

\- Есть немного, - довольно хмыкает он, - ты так скулишь, что хочется тебе еще наподдать по почкам, чтоб заткнулся! О чем был уговор?

\- Я  не оспариваю ваших решений, - покорно повторяю я, - и исполняю их…

\- Хороший мальчик…

\- Вы не прекратите это, так? – меня, как всегда, осеняет внезапно, - до тех пор пока я не признаю проигрыш и мы не вернемся туда, где были…

\- Что поделаешь, малыш… при любом раскладе выигрываю я… так сложилось исторически – Мидас…

\- Он плохо кончил, - не удерживаюсь от замечания, вызывая у него новый приступ смеха, - Да, потому что не думал о последствиях, заключая выгодную сделку. А я – всегда думаю… и просчитываю… ты не умнее меня, поверь. Поэтому – проиграешь… но пока мы можем и развлечься, погоняя тебя по городу. И – не выключай мобильный…

 

         _\- Мобильник – не выключай… - напоминает мне Гэйб, закидывая мою сумку в багажник автобуса, - или я приеду и тебе мало не покажется!_

_\- Там не везде ловит… - улыбаюсь я, глядя на хмурое лицо старшего брата, - но я постараюсь…_

_\- Чертова Армия Спасения! – больше для проформы досадует он, - Нахрена ты вообще туда записался! Что за идиотизм – торчать в заднице мира, чтобы построить там курятник!_

_\- Это всего пару месяцев, братец мой, - елейным тоном напоминаю я, - ты и не заметишь, как они…_

_\- Пат… - уже всерьез произносит Габриэль и я собираюсь, - не рискуй зря… там, куда ты собрался, нуждающихся в помощи меньше, чем…_

_\- Тех, кто не ладит с системой, - облекаю в удоваримую форму его опасения, - как ты сказал – жопа мира, оно должно быть там по определению._

_\- Не смешно, Патрик. Пообещай  не лезть на рожон, мне не хочется дергать особые связи, чтобы достать тебя из заложников, ты меня понял?_

_\- Да, - киваю со всей серьезностью, на которую сейчас способен, - и я тебе обещаю быть осмотрительным. Так пойдет?_

_\- Пойдет, - он хлопает меня по плечу и на секунду прижимает к себе, - будь на связи…_

_\- А ты… - мне очень хочется сказать ему… но слова застревают в горле, - передохнете хоть от меня с Джасиндой, глядишь, по возвращении я смогу называться дядей Патриком…_

_\- Мечтай! – усмехается Гэйб._

_\- Постарайся не перечить отцу, - скороговоркой произношу я, все еще уткнувшись в его плечо, - просто… не возражай… - чуть отстранившись, он ловит мой взгляд, договариваю быстро, чтобы не передумать, - Не хочу, чтобы вы поубивали друг друга до моего возвращения!_

_\- Это будет… сложно, - медленно отвечает он, - но я – постараюсь… так пойдет?_

_\- Поедет… - откликаюсь я, запрыгивая в уже тронувшийся автобус…_

 

         - Патрик, скажи мне, ты – идиот? – оставив бокал с пивом на стойке, медленно выдыхаю, считаю до десяти и только потом разворачиваюсь вместе с барным табуретом, встречая взбешенного брата лицом к лицу.

\- Разве что самую малость, - стараясь удержаться в рамках, потому что это все-таки паб, а не наша квартира, - не знаю, отбил ли отец что-нибудь или все его ласки пролетели мимо…

\- Ты – идиот! – подводит итог нашей короткой дискуссии Гэйб, усаживаясь рядом и наполовину осушая мое пиво.

\- Да я вроде не в Армию Спасения записался, - медленно произношу я, молясь про себя только об одном – чтобы ты понял… но он расстроен и зол на меня.

\- Попробовал бы ты! – ворчит он, допивая мое пиво, - и ваши разборки с отцом покажутся тебе разминкой!  Куда ты влип, Пат?

\- Никуда, - почти честно отвечаю я, постоянно помня про мобильный в кармане, - все в порядке, ведь я не в какой-нибудь жопе мира, где меня могут взять в заложники! – ну, пожалуйста, Гэйб… услышь же меня!

\- О чем ты говоришь, Патрик? – он внимательнее вглядывается в меня, я вовремя опускаю глаза, сквозь ресницы угадывая по лицу его настроение.. Он хмурится, явно ничего не понимая, потом разрозненные слова, наконец, укладываются в логическую цепочку, которая и приводит к… 

Телефон звонит неожиданно, - Ты выиграл… - и тишина… я даже не до конца уверен, что этот телефонный звонок был. Я – свободен?


	3. Chapter 3

***

         - Ты говорил всерьез? – останавливаюсь на пороге комнаты Мелкого, наблюдая за тем, как он распаковывается.

\- Когда? – невнятно произносит он, пытаясь унести сразу все туалетные принадлежности в ванную.

\- Когда сказал, что увольняешься…

\- Нет, наверное…- он останавливается рядом, - нас ведь слушали… постоянно и я не мог… ты прости меня, Гэйб, за то что тут.. за мои слова!

\- Ты мастер нести чушь! – камень с души пропадает, стразу становится легко и хочется задать ему трепку, - Еще чепуху городить – просто профессор в этой области! – сграбастав его в охапку, кидаю на кровать, - Жаль, на этом много не заработаешь!

\- Смотря – где этим заниматься! – пыхтит придавленный моим весом он, - пусти, Гэйб, задушишь!

\- А где бы ни был – везде одно и то же, - усмехаюсь я, откатываясь на край, - разговоры тебе машину не заведут и холодильник продуктами не наполнят. Трепотня одна…

\- Как вы убедили Мидаса отступить? – негромко спрашивает Патрик, повернув голову, встречаю его пристальный взгляд, - Это ведь ты и Эрик, так?

\- А тебе не все равно, Пат? – также тихо откликаюсь я, - ты ведь у нас теперь взрослый… сам косячишь, сам исправляешь…

\- _Братья иногда ссорятся…_ \- произносит он с таким видом, что мне делается смешно.

\- Ну да – бывает… - я соглашаюсь, - а еще братья частенько вытаскивают один другого из всякого рода неприятностей… как эта, например…

\- Ты задействовал свои особые связи?

 

         _\- Мне нужны твои особые связи… - без экивоков говорит отец как-то днем и на мой непонимающий взгляд нетерпеливо поясняет, - ну… эти твои боевые товарищи, ты же наладил с кем-то отношения, нет? Ради чего еще это все было нужно!_

_\- Потому что у меня – это хорошо получалось? – напоминаю я, отец фыркает, - И это вовсе не причина поставить на это свою жизнь!_

_Сделав над собой усилие, не даю втянуть себя в очередной бессмысленный спор, переспрашиваю, - Так… тебе понадобился кто-то из офицерской среды… зачем?_

_\- Мне нужно посоветоваться с кем-то из профессионалов…_

_\- А я тебе уже не устраиваю в этом качестве? – медленно закипаю внутри, отец медлит, прежде чем ответить…_

_\- Я говорю о тех, кто этим живет, а не бегает пострелять от случая к случаю… У тебя есть такие друзья – оттуда?_

_\- Ты говоришь так, будто армия это зона… - раздраженно отзываюсь я, - а быть военным – клеймо на всю жизнь!_

_\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я обо всем этом думаю, - отец на удивление спокоен, - и я рад, что ты услышал разумные доводы и согласился со мной. Но ты там был, значит – связи остались…_

_\- Не знаю, чего ты хочешь… я попробую найти кого-то из ребят, не факт, что  откликнутся, но…_

 

Патрик бывает крайне настойчив, если чего-то очень хочет, - Гэйб? Ты позвал Дэниэля? Как тогда, с отцом?

 -Ты не можешь помнить, тебя не было в стране, - тут же возражаю я, - ты же мотался с этой своей благотворительностью и Красным Крестом…

\- Армией Спасения, - уточняет он, - и это не важно… Мне было почти двадцать, я уже в состоянии был сложить два и два…

\- И получить неопределенный интеграл в качестве результата, - киваю я, - отец тебе рассказал?

\- Джасинда… я как-то заглянул к ней в не совсем удачное время… - Патрик явно чего-то недоговаривает, - застал ее с твоими письмами и…

 

         _\- Потому что мы должны были взять его живым! – ору я прямо в лицо своего напарника по несчастью и ведомого в связке, - у нас был приказ!_

_\- Да пошли их к черту! Мы им ничего не должны! – тоже на повышенные тона переходит Дэниэл, - не они рискуют…_

_\- Это наша служба… мы – солдаты!_

_\- Мы – убийцы, Гэйб… - внезапно тихо отзывается он, - узаконенные убийцы, только и всего… Ты помнишь свою первую мишень? Не по идентификационному номеру дела или описанию карточки цели, а по взгляду по ту сторону оптики? – закурив, привычно прикрывая тлеющий кончик ладонью, Дэниэл пытливо разглядывает меня, - А я – помню… всех, кого убил. Там где я родился, даже при всем многообразии конфессий, был бы изгоем… удачно, что мне некуда возвращаться._

_\- В том, что твоя семья погибла, нет твоей вины, - связь по-прежнему молчит, до оговоренной точки выхода еще около шести часов и нам, конечно, нечем заняться, кроме взаимного психоанализа, - и вообще, не городи чепуху – на ночь вредно!_

_\- Ты берешь на себя слишком много, капитан, - усмехается мой ведомый, - даже сейчас и здесь… Собираешься сказать, что все это – твоя вина?_

_\- Миссия провалена под моим руководством, я за тебя отвечаю… значит… - умолкаю, не считая нужным продолжать, Дэниэл отбрасывает окурок в сторону, - Нет, Гэйб, каждый отвечает за себя сам, следы на песке остаются до тех пор, пока их не смывает прибой. Я сделал то, что сделал, потому что был должен, но и получить то, что заслужил, я способен сам._

_\- Ты отомстил… - соглашаюсь я, легко сводя очевидные факты воедино, - вероятно, где-то на твою чашу весов упало пара песчинок, но ты все равно остаешься – здесь и сейчас… А мы с тобой оба понимаем – как это все выглядит глазами тех, кто нас сюда послал… Мне не хочется, чтобы ты  - загремел под фанфары, с твоим-то послужным списком._

_\- А с твоим? Тебе же Сендхерст светит, насколько я в курсе…_

_\- Отец нездоров… - смотрю куда угодно, но не на него, - младший брат еще слишком… слишком младший…  Мне придется вернуться… даже если я хочу остаться…_

 

Смаргиваю не к месту всплывшие воспоминания, ловя на себе внимательный взгляд Патрика, -  Что? Джас дала тебе их почитать?

\- Не то чтобы… - тянет он, - но… ты писал очень хорошие стихи Джасинде…  - смутившись, договаривает брат уже лицом в подушку, - она не показывала, я сам, от любопытства сгорал! Ай-ай-ай! Пусти, Гэйб, больно же!

\- Это чтобы твое любопытство нашло иной выход, - выкручивая подвернувшееся под руку его ухо, в него же произношу я, - и не тянуло тебя туда, куда нос совать не следует!

\- А если я очень попрошу, ты дашь мне что-то свое почитать? – потирая пострадавшее ухо, Патрик умудряется выглядеть виновато-милым, - Ну пожалуйста…

\- _… Братец Лис, не бросай меня в этот терновый куст…_ \- усмехаюсь я, ловя неожиданную тревогу на лице брата, - разве не помнишь?

\- Помню… - медленно произносит он, - но откуда Мидас знает об этом?

Выдохнув, сажусь, через плечо глядя на брата, - От мамы… - глаза Патрика округляются, он подтягивает коленки к груди, прочнее усаживаясь на подушках, - он бывал у нас довольно часто… раньше…

\- В смысле – бывал? Кто он – нашей семье, Гэйб?

\- Бывший компаньон отца, - неохотно отзываюсь я, не слишком желая возвращаться в ту историю, - они начинали когда-то вместе, потом Робертсон захотел большего… много большего и это стало причиной…

\- Маму? – на уровне ощущений улавливает Мелкий, - он пытался ее… ?

\- Нет! Ничего такого, Пат, что ты! Просто хотел, чтобы она ушла к нему…

\- Они с отцом часто ссорились… - мыслями уже в прошлом произносит Пат,- я все думал – это из-за меня и старался вести себя хорошо. А ведь и правда – из-за меня, так?

\- Патрик… - я отвожу взгляд, но это уже бесполезно. - Отец думал, что мама… и я – не… - задохнувшись, он делает вполне однозначный вывод, - мама из-за этого покончила собой?

\- Нет… нет-нет, Патрик, все не так! – я уже жалею, что вообще завел этот разговор.

 - А как?! Гэйб, я помню их ссоры!

\- Ты не можешь… тебе не было и трех лет! – он упрямо мотает головой, не желая меня слышать.

\- Я прятался под столом в библиотеке… там были они, мама плакала, отец был страшно зол…  - он словно видит эту картинку, - он ушел первым, а она – кому-то звонила…

\- У тебя крайне богатая фантазия, мой дорогой братец…  - пытаюсь вернуть все в прежнее русло, напоминаю, - Больше ты никому не задолжал – денег, честных слов, побед в казино?

\- Почему мы до сих пор позволяем ему жить в свое удовольствие? – тихо произносит Патрик, - у него туева куча денег, он не знает – куда деть их и себя, а наших родителей уже нет! Почему, Гэйб?

\- Ты сам только что ответил – у него практически неиссякаемые источники дохода и полное пренебрежение к властным структурам…

\- Да при чем тут они! – взвивается мой максималист, - это – наше личное дело и отомстить должны только мы!

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? – я тоже перестаю сдерживаться, - пулю в башку и в реку? Слишком милосердно для него! Мешок на голову и закопать живьем? Как тебе идейка – копаешь ты, засыпаю я? Ну, что примолк… думаешь, ты один у нас тут… такой справедливый…

\- Ты думал об этом… - потрясенно говорит Патрик.

\- И не один раз, поверь… - снова улегшись рядом, закидываю руки за голову, глядя в потолок, - единственное, что его заденет по-настоящему… это полное разорение, лишение всех активов…

\- И мусорный мешок, чтобы было чем прикрыть срам! – мстительно договаривает брат.

\- Для всего этого у нас нет ни ресурсов, ни возможностей… пока нет… Но с Эриком, его умом и фантазией, и желанием поучаствовать…

\- Он тоже на Мидаса имеет зуб?

\- Еще какой… - слегка улыбаюсь я, - Можешь его завтра поблагодарить, за изящное решение…

 

         _\- А мне по барабану кто ты и что ты… - дорогой костюм не скрывает, а скорее подчеркивает ярко-выраженные восточно-индийские черты и смуглый цвет кожи, явно военную выправку и привычку командовать, - посредник сообщает то, что хотят передать адресату, и в данном конкретном случае это – ты облажался…_

_\- Думаешь так меня запугать? – Робертсон натужно улыбается, - я сам решаю, когда остановиться._

_\- Тогда советую сменить планету, потому что на этой тебе ничего хорошего не светит, - его собеседник поднимается, - я лишь передаю сообщение и мне не платят за разъяснения  советы, но были люди, для которых сумма, в разы ничтожнее твоей, стала последней ошибкой в жизни. Я не угрожаю… я просто посредник…_

_\- Так все дело в деньгах? – с явным облегчением смеется тот, - дай мне номера счетов и я все закрою._

_\- У меня их нет… а те, кто меня попросил об услуге, по-видимому, не заинтересованы в получении средств. Тебя просто хотят вывести из цепочки, ты – слабое звено…_

_\- Подожди! Это не я… перевод осуществлял мой человек, я могу сбросить… все делал он! – Робертсон дожидается короткого «да» и скороговоркой произносит, - Ты свободен…_

_\- Хочешь, чтобы я вернулся и передал все это? – Дэниэл откровенно развлекается, - что ж… это работа – заплати…_

 

\- И Мидас – покинул страну? – у Патрика аж дыхание перехватывает, - из-за простого разговора?

\- Смотря кто и как этот разговор поведет… - смеюсь я, -  майор Суджата может быть очень убедительным…

\- А как быть с.. – Мелкий мнется, я перехватываю инициативу, - С твоим плачевным опытом на скачках? Эрик все устроил… вернее, твой дружок Бренд…

\- Он предлагал мне подсказать верняк, - кивает Патрик, - но я отказался…

\- Понадеявшись на свое везение, конечно, - подначиваю я, - ладно,. он неплохо прибарахлился на этой сделке, как и Эрик, подари ему одну из своих фотографий в благодарность за труды.

\- Опять все как всегда… - угрюмо бормочет Патрик,  вставая с той стороны кровати, - опять ты меня вытащил из дерьма, куда я вляпался по собственной дурости! Я же говорю – мне тут не место!

\- Именно тут! – обхожу кровать, останавливаясь перед ним, - Ты мне нужен, Патрик!

\- Зачем? Чтобы жизни не казалась пресной? Так я тебе такие аттракционы могу и вне компании устраивать, хоть ущерб будет меньше!

\- Тебе еще надо придумать, как разорить Мидаса, - его взгляд темнеет, а в голосе появляется азарт, - И ты мне позволишь?

\- Я тебе компанию составлю…

\- Вот вы где! – дверь открывается, впуская в полутемную комнату полоску теплого света из коридора, - Сумерничаете, мальчики? – Джасинда останавливается на пороге, - А я думала, вы в ближайшем пабе… Гэйб, там посыльный из какой-то галереи, ты занялся предметами искусства?

\- Не совсем, - улыбаюсь я, целуя ее в лоб, - просто хотелось, чтобы это  было на глазах… кое-что для рабочего кабинета

\- Я хочу посмотреть… - с улыбкой кивает она, окидывая нас обоих внимательным взглядом. У меня очень разумная жена, - Патрик, ты тоже не засиживайся, я позвала Лолу на ужин, полковник снова в отъезде… - братец дергается, как прокаженный, она успокаивающе договаривает, - время еще есть, приведи себя в порядок. Ты тоже, Гэйб…

\- Ты купил мою работу? – кажется, он удивляется вполне искренне, - Какую? Мог бы попросить, я бы ее тебе подарил!

\- Потеряйся, Пат… - отзываюсь я, - ты прекрасно знаешь – о какой фотографии я говорю… Зачем ты выставил ее?

\- Гэйб… она висела в пабе несколько лет! И вам до нее не было дела – ни отцу, ни тебе!

\- Очевидно, что теперь мне до нее есть дело, - включив свет, смотрю на него, - все твои пять работ разошлись, галерея компенсирует тебе затраты… только вряд ли ты этот гонорар увидишь!

\- Я и сам собирался эти деньги тебе отдать, в счет моих косяков, - невнятно бормочет он, стягивая свитер, - лучше костюм или джинсы?

\- Джинсы, - закатываю глаза, - и джемпер, что ты так не любишь…

\- Радужный? – с сомнением уточняет брат, - уверен, что Лола не убежит с громким смехом?

\- Она не так дурно воспитана, в отличии от тебя, Патрик, - усмехаюсь, глядя на его тихую панику, - не дрейф, братишка, она тебя давно знает…

\- Это не причина, чтобы не стараться выглядеть прилично, - отзывается он, вытягивая с полки искомый предмет одежды.

\- Ты что – собрался поражать ее воображение? – осеняет меня и мнущийся у шкафа ко мне спиной младший брат – самое верное подтверждение моей догадки. – Тогда… постой… - сходив в спальню, возвращаюсь, - вот, держи…

\- Это билеты на сегодняшний вечер… - тупит младший, - ты с Джасиндой собирался?

\- Сходим в следующий раз, - пожимаю плечами я, - сегодня проведем тихий вечер дома… без тебя…

\- Понято! – расплывается в улыбке тот, - тогда я, пожалуй, переоденусь…

 

 

 _Братья иногда ссорятся…_ но это ничего не меняет. Потому что – рассчитывая на себя, всегда помнишь о тех, кто стоит за тобой, даже если за все отвечаешь сам…


End file.
